Body in the Sand
by Zabby Perno
Summary: After Dr. Brennan's friend was murdered, Booth and Brennan try to solve the case. Booth's old army buddy is in hot water... Meanhile, B&B are trying to aviod letting their relationship become a problem in the field. Read and Review. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

The Body in the Sand Prologue

The Body in the Sand Prologue

Maryanne Conlin sat down at the table across from her fiancée, Daniel Bellinger. He smiled at her as she unfolded her napkin.

Daniel said, "So, hon, how was work?"

She sighed. "Eh…OK. Zavier was being an ass today."

Zavier Zazu Zigmund was Mary's boss. Most of the time, he was a nice enough guy…If he was on his bi-polar meds, that is. But he must have been off them if he was being a jerk.

Dan said, "I'm sorry Mary. So did we pick a date?"

Mary nodded and pulled out her planner that she kept everything in. "Yeah. August 15th."

Dan groaned. "That's the hottest part of the summer here in D.C. Mare, we'll be in an un-air conditioned Lutheran church." Both Dan and Mary were Lutheran. Her family's Lutheranism could be traced back to the time of the Reformation.

His family…A little more recent. His parents were Catholic, but his older brother, Rick, had cussed out a priest at the age of two. Dan's parents were too embarrassed to go back to the Catholic Church. So they became Lutheran.

"No, we won't. We're getting married in a meadow, remember?"

"Not really, no."

"Dan-iel!"

"What?"

"This our wedding!" Her shouting was attracting stares. "Do you care at all?!"

He reached for her hand to comfort her, but she pulled it away. As he retracted his own hand, he said, "Of course I do, Mary. I love you. You know that."

"Do I? Daniel, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were cheating on me!"

His eyes flashed with anger. "Maryanne! How dare you say that?"

She glared at him. By now, the whole restaurant was watching their little exchange. "I can and I will Daniel Bellinger." She had spoken with such deadly coldness, that the room seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature.

He stared back, just as angrily. "Fine."

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Don't come back!"

Mary got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

It was the last time anyone ever saw her alive again…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The whole Gormagon thing, never happened. Zack still works at the Jeffersonian. He's my favorite character, so I couldn't get rid of him. Sorry Zack-haters. YAY ZACK-SHIPPERS!!! Oh! And Angela and Hodgins never broke up, but Cam did sleep with Grayson. Grayson and Angela _did_ get a divorce and all. I'm pretty much screwing with season 4's timeline.

Chapter 1: The Body in the Sand

**Temperance "Bones" Brennan's POV**

First things first…I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute in the Medico-Legal lab. My partner in the FBI is Special Agent Seeley Booth. We solve murders, with the help of the other "squints".

The squints are Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Dr. Zack Addy.

Angela is my best friend and our forensic facial reconstructionist. She was married to a guy from Fiji once, but she just got a divorce. Good thing too…

Hodgins is our entomologist, A.K.A. our "bug and slime" guy. He's dating Angela. He's the sole heir to the Cantileaver group, and one of the richest men in the world. Zack lives in the apartment above Hodgins' garage.

Zack was my grad student. Until he finished both of his PhD's Now he works under Cam.

Cam is my boss. She had a relationship with Booth before working at the Jeffersonian.

Booth works for the FBI. He's got a 5 year old son named Parker. Cutest thing you'll ever see. By the way, I don't understand what's so cute about sliced bread…I don't know what that means… His ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, is Parker's mom. She seems nice enough…

I've been described as "cold" and "uncaring". If you ask my boyfriend though, I'm anything but.

My boyfriend loves his work, but it wakes us up at the craziest times.

His phone rang at 2:53 AM. As he grabbed his phone, he rolled on top of me to turn on the light. He answered, "Booth."

Oh. Yeah. Did I mention Special Agent Seeley Booth, who is also my partner within the FBI, is my boyfriend? Oops…Sorry…Must have slipped my mind…

Our relationship has to be kept secret. If Cam or Cullen, Booth's boss, finds out, Booth and I wouldn't be able to work together.

"Uh-huh. Case. Yeah. I'll pick Bones up and we'll be there in twenty minutes."

Great. A case. Don't get me wrong, I love working on the cases, but Booth and I have this little rule. We stay at our separate places during the cases. Except for the midnight take out from Wong Foo's, Thai food, or anything we can think of. Of course this rule applies too, when Angela and I have a girls weekend in.

Booth ended the call. "Hey. Bones. I know you're awake."

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "No…Too comfy." And it was.

"C'mon Bones. If we don't get there in 20 minutes, everyone will be suspicious."

I groaned. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"OK. I'll go get the coffee."

As Booth searched for a clean pant suit, I grabbed my bathrobe and walked out into the kitchen. I picked up the coffee pot, glancing around for anything possibly dangerous. The answering machine blinked at me.

I prepared to cups of coffee. I decided that Booth had better be there to hear it with me.

I walked back into my bedroom to see Booth struggling into his jacket. I pulled it from his grip before he tore it to shreds. Helping him put it on, I saw jeans, and a long sleeved shit laying on the bed for me. "Booth?"

"To save us time."

"OK." I slipped my mother's earrings into my ears and said, "Seel, did you hear the phone ring last night?"

He looked up from buckling his "cocky" belt buckle. He only wore that when we had been interrupted. Like now. The worse the timing, the funkier the socks, ties and belt buckles got. The tie was really out of wack and his socks were crazier than normal. "No. Why? What happened?"

"There's a message on the machine. I'd rather you listened to it with me."

Now I thought that was a VERY reasonable request for 3AM. But Booth burst out laughing. "Who would call at three in the morning? Seriously, Bones. Think about it."

"Who got blown up in this apartment, _sweetie_?" Damn…Booth knows how just to piss me off at three in the freaking morning.

His laughter stopped. "That wasn't your fault."

I rolled my eyes. Angela taught me that a while ago. "Yes, I know. But if it's something bad…"

"OK. Let's listen to it." Booth slipped an arm around my waist.

I pressed the play button. There was some heavy breathing then… "Tempe. It's me. It's dangerous. Don't get involved in this case! If you have to, be careful. I'll get in touch soon. Booth, I know you're listening. If Tempe gets hurt at all, I'll kill you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We said at the same time, "He means it…"

Booth kissed the top of my head. "Let's get you dressed, Bones. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

**Booth's POV**

I told bones to get dressed and listened to the message again, fingering the object in my pocket. Yeah. That was Max Keenan voice. As I did so I pulled out two chocolate muffins from her freezer.

No way was I calling Cullen at…I looked at the clock on the wall…3:08 AM. He'd murder me and Bones would solve the murder then kick Cullen's ass… Man I need coffee… Taking a sip of the coffee I poured myself, I saw Bones come out in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

I grinned and tossed her one of the muffins. "OK. Let's go."

She exited by the front door and I by the fire escape. What can we say, Bones has nosy neighbors.

When I reached the parking lot, Bones was sitting on the hood of my FBI standard issue SUV. "Can I drive?" she asked.

"No."

She glared at me. "Why not?"

"Because." We climbed in and I drove off.

"Because isn't an answer, Booth."

"Because I said so."

"But I'm a good driver!"

"I let you drive."

"Yeah. In California."

I blinked. "Was it that long ago?"

"Yeah. And then I had to blackmail you to let me drive!"

Oops…Bones wasn't happy…Crap…Maybe it was just the three in the morning thing… "It's another way for me to protect you."

"I don't need protecting!"

"Did you hear that message from Max? He told you to be careful. I can trust his instincts! He's a better man than most crooked cops. You, Temperance Brennan, are in danger!"

"You and Max seem to forget! I have three black belts and am getting my fourth! I have a hunting license in four states!"

"I don't care! You're also famous and that could get you hurt!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Do you know how many times you've been kidnapped? That senator's aide, Kenton, the Grave Digger! Need I go on?"

"Those were momentary lapses in judgment!"

"Even Max agrees, Bones! We're worried about you! Him, Russ and me!"

"Max and Russ haven't been in my life for over 15 years! What gives them, you for that matter, the right to worry incessantly?!"

I was silent for a moment. I wondered if Bones even knew what she was saying. "Max is your father…Russ is your brother…I'm your boyfriend…Bones, it's our job…We have to take care of you."

I thought I heard her mutter something about alpha male tendencies.

"But seriously, Bones. I have let you drive."

"Yes. In California."

"You blackmailed me!"

"Booth, you never let me drive!"

"Bones," I said, "calm down!"

"Booth?" Her voice was sickly sweet and I was a little scared. I, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, ex-Ranger, ex-sniper, was scared of my girlfriend. Sure she could take me down in a heart beat, and it hurt when she did, but I was still scared of her.

"Yes, Bones?" I asked.

"Shut up before I make you!"

I turned onto the road that the body was found.

"Booth? This is the road to the beach…"

"Yeah. I know. This is where the body was found. On the beach."

"Oh…"

"And I do let you drive."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I parked the car and climbed out.

**Author's POV**

Brennan spotted Angela's car and walked over the Angela and Zack, leaving Booth in the dust. "Zack! Where were the remains found?"

"Over here, Dr. Brennan."

Angela came over to Booth and said, "Bren woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Booth nodded. "Looks like it. We had a little fight over who got to drive. She wanted to drive. I wouldn't let her."

"Ah…I see…"

Zack trotted over to Booth and Angela and said, "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan told me to tell you that the victim is female, Caucasian and 25-35 years old."

"Great. Is there enough flesh for DNA and sampling?" When Zack didn't move, Booth said, "Now!"

Ange said, "Looks like a certain Special Agent also woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Hey. Rough morning."

Zack walked back to Booth. "Dr. Brennan says Dr. Saroyan should be able to make due."

"Tell Bones that's good. Take Bones her coffee also." Booth handed Zack the cup of warm coffee.

Angela said, "Bren _really_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Booth glanced at Angela. "Why are you here?"

"Zack can't drive and I wore Hodgins out so…"

"Ew…I did NOT need that mental picture, Ange."

The artist grinned at him.

Zack came back up to him and said, "Dr. Brennan said something about not needing coffee. And something about alpha-male tendencies."

Booth sighed as another vehicle pulled up.

A half-dead Hodgins and Cam stumbled out of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal van. Each carried a large cup of coffee.

As Hodgins started to literally walk into a bathroom, Cam grabbed the hood of Hodgins' jacket. Before he hit the building, mind you. "This was Hodgepodge."

Angela walked over and took her half-dead fiancée for Cam and said, "Come on sweetie. Bugs and slime this way…"

Booth rubbed his eyes and told Zack, "Okay…Ask her if she wants to go straight to the Jeffersonian or if she wants to get some sleep like a normal person. So she can act somewhat decent in the morning."

"But, sir, it is morning. Technically, it is 3:30 AM, which means—"

"I don't care what time it is, or if it is today or tomorrow. I don't care about technicalities. If the Sun's not up, I shouldn't be up. Go. Ask. Bones."

"Yes, Agent Booth!" Zack scurried away, like a scared Jack-rabbit.

Cam stumbled over to Booth and said, "A little grouchy this morning, huh, Booth?"

He groaned. "Gah…3-effing-30 in the God-damned morning." He looked skyward and said, "Forgive me, Lord."

Cam muttered, "Drink your coffee."

**Booth's POV**

I leaned up against my SUV as another FBI agent came up to me with the case file. I muttered a thanks as the agent walked off in search of coffee.

I looked at the witness's page first. Apparently a young couple—in college, most likely—had slipped out of a party and come down to go skinny dipping. I looked around for the couple and spotted them talking to Agent Andrew Ryan. He was the new trainee. From Quebec, Canada…If I remembered correctly, Andrew Ryan was a lieutenant detective with the Montreal Police force. _La Section d'Identite Judiciare_. Ha! So there Tempe! I do speak some French! He'd worked homicide. Well, that was before Ryan had moved to D.C. To be farther from his ex-girlfriend and closer to his daughter.

I walked over to Agent Ryan and said, "Ryan. I'll take it from here."

Ryan's voice had a bit of a French lilt to it. "But sir."

I glared at him. "Now would not be the time to piss off your commanding agent, Ryan. Especially one who is an ex-sniper."

Ryan looked at me for a second before saying, "_Oui_, Agent Booth. I understand. May I ask where the coffee is?"

"I don't know…Go ask Dr. Saroyan. I bet she and Hodgins brought along at _least_ twenty thermoses full of the stuff."

"_Merci_, Agent Booth."

As Ryan left, I turned my attention to the couple standing before me, dressed in nothing but a small towel, each. I said, "Did you two bring clothes?"

The young man nodded and the girl said, "Well, duh…What do you think we did? Drive naked from the other side of town?"

Her companion nudged her in the side with his elbow and said, "Tamara…He's FBI. Be nice."

She glared at him. "Or what? No sex for a week? Ha! Like you'd go through with that."

Right then, I wished Bones were there beside me.

As if Bones had red my mind, she came walking up, and rested a hand on my shoulder. She whispered in my ear, "Ryan told me that you were talking to the people who found the body. Zack, Cam, and Hodgins are with the body now."

I nodded slightly to her and, when we got tired of the young couple arguing, I said, "Hey! We don't need to hear all about your sex lives! It's not important to the case!"

The young man grimaced. "I'm sorry, sir. My name is Bryce."

Bones looked at him. "That's Scottish, isn't it? It means 'speckled'."

"Yeah, but I don't have any freckles. Anywhere."

I frowned at the kid. He couldn't have been over 18 and he was hitting on _my_ Bones! _MY_ girlfriend! I said, "Excuse me, but I'd really rather get home and sleep before I have to get to my office, so, just tell me how you found the body."

Bones looked at me and said, "Booth, your name means 'very happy'."

I glared at her. "Bones, I want to get more than 20 minutes of sleep."

"You can sleep on my couch in my office, while Zack and I look at the bones."

Tamara said, "Excuse me, but I have a test on all 206 bones in the morning. So, can we get this over with? I'm an archeology major."

I nodded. "Where did you find the body?"

"We found it while swimming," Bryce said, wrapping the towel more around himself.

Tamara nodded and shuddered. "Yeah."

I nodded. "OK. Just go find Agent Ryan and he'll take your statement."

The couple walked off to find Ryan.

I glanced around, looking to see if anyone was in earshot or in sight. I pulled her in for a quick hug. She resisted for a second then relaxed into my arms. I whispered, "Hey. Bones. Talk to Angela. She thinks you and I had a big fight in the car."

She pulled away this time. "We did, Booth."

"About driving, Bones."

Bones glared at me. "Yeah… I. Want. To. Drive. It's that simple."

I rolled my eyes. "Bones…" I whined. Yes. A big tough Special Agent like me whining. The puppy dog look helps as well. Where do you think Parker learned his perfect puppy pout? I gave her the Booth patented puppy pout.

She crumpled. "Fine. You can drive."

I grinned and walked over to where the body was. Ryan was my trainee, so I let him take a look at it. I had to do this, but I had a lot of confidence. I had taken a look at his résumé. He had solved at _least_ twenty cases with his partner in Canada. But he and his girlfriend, who was his partner, had a major fight. He was trying to work it out with his ex. He has a daughter who's 17 and in trouble with the law. Oh well, not my problem. Thank God Parker's not in trouble with the law and never will be. He'll have Bones, Rebecca and me all up and down his ass.

I said, "So, Ryan…What would you do with this?"

He looked up at me. "Depends," he said.

"On what?" I asked.

"On if Dr. Brennan rules it a suicide or homicide."

Bones knelt beside the body. "Booth…"

I walked over to her side of the body. "Yeah?"

She looked up at me. "I think this might be murder."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Don't kill me people. I bet you all know who the body is. Female...If you can't remember, look back at the prologue.

Signing out for now.

IKSMF


End file.
